Reversal
by KamuiWithFangs
Summary: FK Kamui makes a little discovery about his twin star. Warnings for uh...cuteness xD


Title: Reversal

Pairing: Fuuma/Kamui

Theme: ticklish

Notes: Just a little fic I wrote using one of the themes from the 15hugs challenge for Fuuma and Kamui. Originally I had started this fic a LONG time ago and had given up on it…but then my beloved bunny read it and demanded I finish it xD So this is for her. Enjoy!

Somewhere on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper in Tokyo, a familiar scene was taking place. A familiar scene between the savior and destructor of humanity that involved lots of frantic struggling, suggestive smirking, and conflicting thoughts and desires bubbling up within both parties, but, of course, this was typical.

"No...FUUMA! Stop it!"

Kamui was only answered with a dark chuckle as he was violently pushed up against the fence that surrounded the roof of the tall building he and his maniacally grinning twin star were currently standing upon.

"Is that what you _really_ want?" The Dark Kamui purred, forcing Kamui to look him straight in the eye by roughly tilting the younger boy's chin up and holding it in place with one hand while his other grasped onto both of Kamui's thin wrists tightly, "I can see wishes, remember Kamui-chan? You can't hide anything from me…" he added as he began his descent onto Kamui's succulent neck.

Gasping and blushing faintly, Kamui began panicking and wriggling against his Gemini in frenzied desperation, attempting to escape. He hated how Fuuma could fluster him so easily yet manipulate him into being so docile and meek mere seconds later.

But not today.

Kamui was not going to let Fuuma have his way today. What made today different from any other day was anyone's guess but it was good enough for Kamui and he used that thought as the driving force behind his resistance against Fuuma.

"Let me go!" Kamui hissed, yanking his head out of Fuuma's grasp and trying to tug his wrists away at the same time. His legs began kicking wildly to get his twin star away and his psychic aura even began to flare out, ready to attack if needed. Fuuma, while somewhat surprised with Kamui's unanticipated ferocity, could only smirk as he attempted to reclaim his hold over the younger boy. He liked it when Kamui had a little fight in him from time to time. It made it so much more rewarding when he would eventually coax his violet-eyed beauty into hopeless submission. Not to mention Kamui looked cute when he was angry.

"My my, feisty today aren't we?" Fuuma laughed as he attempted dodging Kamui's legs and maintain his hold on Kamui's wrists, which was actually proving to be a bit more tedious than he expected. He may have had to use some serious force on the smaller boy if he kept this up but the thought was vanquished from his mind as Kamui had somehow managed to first trip and then lunge at him, sending them both falling to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

"…"

"…"

Any onlookers to this spectacle may have gotten the wrong impression about what kind of "fighting" the two teens were doing, had they seen the current positions they were in. Fuuma, while a bit shocked at the moment, was hardly complaining though, and briefly entertained the thought of getting Kamui to play Twister with him sometime.

Kamui gulped as he stared down at his baffled twin star from where he was atop of Fuuma's body, but it wasn't for long…as he thought it would be in the best interest of his health to get the heck out of there NOW.

However Fuuma wasn't going to let him go that easily and he quickly recovered to flick a hand out and grab Kamui's ankle before he got away, yanking him back towards him.

And so another round of this half play, half serious fighting began, both boys rolling around on the ground as if they were seven years old again, only this time, no one was laughing….at least not yet…not until they both had completely paused in their positions when a very strange noise was heard. It sounded like…something between a low squeak and a giggle, and Kamui was positive he wasn't the one who made it. He turned his head slowly to regard Fuuma.

The older teen had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as if to restrain any noises coming out of his mouth and wide eyes that were fixed on one of Kamui's hands, one that just happened to be directly over a certain spot on Fuuma's side.

Beyond confused, and mischievously curious, Kamui moved the hand Fuuma was staring at almost…fearfully was it? It only took a light brush of delicate fingers on that spot again to produce a reaction that changed Kamui's dumbstruck expression to a smug little smirk. That brief touch had earned another muffled gasp and some not so discreet wriggling away from the hand that had so boldly touched one of the most sensitive areas on the body of Monou Fuuma.

Kamui silently thanked whatever God that had decided to smile down on him that day for this wonderfully advantageous discovery.

"Ne ne _Fuuma_," Kamui purred out with enough mock sweetness to make Fuuma's eyebrow twitch, "are you…ticklish?"

The expression on his dark counterpart's face was priceless. It seemed as though all the blood had drained from his face and the message his crimson eyes conveyed was unmistakable: "DON'T even THINK about it."

Oh, but Kamui thought about it.

And it only took him two seconds, during which Fuuma attempted crawling backwards to get away, for him to act on it.

With a maniacal cackle that seemed completely uncharacteristic of the usually quiet, brooding angst-teen, Kamui pounced on his Gemini, using his smaller stature as an advantage to just cling around Fuuma's waist and work his devious fingers all over Fuuma's sides. Fuuma, who was completely baffled and unprepared for this turn of events, could only squirm and struggle about helplessly while he wasn't gasping for breath between fits of laughter and protest.

"No….KAMUI! Stop it!"

"Is that what you _really _want? I've known you since we were kids, remember Fuu-chan? You can't hide anything from me!"

Hearing most of his own words being used against him, the older boy blanched while theyounger one just continued to laugh and tickle him, finding this unexpected role-reversal absolutely _thrilling. _No wonder Fuuma enjoyed harassing him so much. The violet-eyed beauty decided that he could definitely get used to this.

Fuuma decided that he most definitely couldn't. As much as he may have secretly enjoyed that lithe, delicate little body clinging and writhing against his own, these were not the circumstances he wanted to enjoy such pleasures under. Not to mention, his cool, composed, and dark reputation was at stake here. He could only imagine the teasing he would suffer should some of the other Angels, like Seishirou, find out about his little…weakness. He had to put a stop to this NOW.

…

Even if he did think that Kamui looked rather sexy with that evil grin on his supple pink lips.

The Dark Kamui mentally slapped himself for being so easily distracted by his tempting other half, as his hesitation had allowed Kamui the opportunity to crawl further up on Fuuma and let his hands search for any other potential ticklish areas on his twin star's muscular body.

He struck gold when his hands made their way to Fuuma's underarms but he didn't get to enjoy the victory for very long since Fuuma quite audibly panicked and flipped their positions to save him from making some very….un-seme like noises and gestures, to say the least.

Kamui pouted up at Fuuma now that his fun had been so cruelly taken from him and for a brief second, Fuuma almost considered flipping back over to make Kamui smile again, for that adorable pout had affected his brain so.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Dark Kamui wondered when he became so susceptible to each and every one of Kamui's charms. But he was distracted from that train of thought when he saw the younger boy's expression change again.

Dreading what that curious look meant, Fuuma reluctantly followed Kamui's gaze to see what had caught the boy's attention.

It seemed that all their commotion hadn't gone as unnoticed as they thought and somewhere along the lines, they'd acquired an audience….an audience that was currently composed of a wide variety of facial expressions and hushed whispers from one to the other.

"Why is daddy playing with our enemy?"

"Makes you wonder what they REALLY do when they "fight" on their own.."

"Yeah, as if they hadn't given enough clues before…"

"Looks like even our fearless leader can't escape the vulnerabilities of the flesh…"

"K-Kamui! What are you doing! Why aren't you fighting him!"

"Kamui doesn't seem to be in pain though….in fact it almost looks like he's enjoying himself…."

"WHAT!"

"M-maybe we should just leave them be…?"

"Are you kidding? This is too good to pass up! They're so cute together…"

Sweatdropping massively, Fuuma and Kamui looked away from their respective teammates that were watching them intently on the surrounding buildings and telephone poles (namely Nataku, Yuuto, Satsuki, Seishirou, Sorata, Arashi, Subaru, and Karen) and quickly made a decision.

"Draw?"

"Draw."

Fuuma extended his hand to seal the deal but was unexpectedly pulled downwards into an awkward hug by Kamui, who'd managed to wrap his arms around Fuuma's neck.

"I look forward to our next meeting," the smaller boy murmured sweetly and leaned in to give Fuuma a quick peck on the cheek to seal their deal in his own way.

It was a safe assumption to say that Fuuma's brain shattered at that point from the sheer cuteness of the gesture.

Kamui merely giggled and took advantage of Fuuma's dumbstruck state to slink out from under older teen's larger body and get back on his feet. With one last parting look, he waved to his dark counterpart and leapt off of the roof to make his way to the ground, assuming his faithful Seals would follow without troubling the other Angels there. Indeed they did follow, not knowing what else to do after a display like _that. _

Suddenly realizing where he was, and that his mischievous little twin star had left the scene, Fuuma picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off with as much dignity as he could before turning to look at his rather faith_less _Angels. He suppressed the urge to twitch seeing the ridiculously large smirk plastered on Seishirou's face.

It was instantly gone though when Fuuma whipped his hand out to blast the area underneath Seishirou's feet with a display of power meant to remind them all just who was entrusted with the power to destroy humanity and to say "Ever speak of this moment again and I won't hesitate to kill you".

Seishirou, who barely managed to leap away in time, gave Fuuma a polite smile as if to say, "Understood," but which really translated to "I'll keep it stored away should I need to blackmail you later."

Fuuma suppressed another twitch. Kamui was going to pay dearly for this the next time they met, he swore it.

…

But only after purchasing himself a much thicker trench coat.

_fin_


End file.
